Cuando el amor Domina
by Akirem
Summary: Hay dolores que nos hacen perder el aliento,pero cuando son aliviados por nuestra razon de vivir... nos olvidamos de la intensidad y aseguramos que valio la pena.


Holaaaaaaaa!, pues aqui estoy de nuevo con una historia mas para atormentarlas ...Muajajajjajajajaj, no se crean se que odian mis horrores ortograficos, asi que les pido disculpas anticipades, he hecho mi mayor esfuerzo para que este no tenga tantos..;(, bueno aclaro que la historia es toda mia no asi los personajes que pertenecen alas autoras dela serie candyCandy, y tambien deseo decirlesque esto es solo un oneshot, no habra continuacion... y ahora si las dejo para que lean. una mas de mis locuras...

* * *

**Cuando el Amor nos Domina**

El periódico matutino era estrujado con fuerza y dolor por las manos del que en esos momentos era el actor mas famoso de Broadway, habían pasado ya casi tres años desde la ultima vez que el la viera, desde aquel agonizante día en que había tenido que separarse de ella, de la única mujer que podía considerarse la luz de su vida, el aire que le permitía vivir, pero la había dejado ir, la había perdido y desde ese instante su día se había convertido en noche, una noche en la que el recuerdo de los momentos vividos juntos, eran las estrellas que le brindaban pequeños destellos de luz para ayudarlo a sobrevivir en aquella intensa obscuridad que lo cubría.

Ahora, todas sus esperanzas de un día volver a estar a su lado se estaban perdiendo con la noticia que malintencionadamente le había sido enviada aquella mañana,…su futura suegra gozaba de su dolor, y con el lo hacia pagar el dolor que según a su juicio él le hacia pasar a su hija, pero acaso era el culpable de no poder amarla?, de que su corazón estuviera lleno del amor que solo le podía pertenecer a la mujer que era su mundo, la que le había dado luz a su existir?., no, el no tenia la culpa, y Susana lo sabia claramente desde mucho tiempo antes de que se viera obligado a estar a su lado, aunque se hubiera negado a escucharlo claramente, ella sabia cual habría sido la respuesta aquel día en que le pidió no invitara a la "chica de chicago a ver su primer protagónico…porque ella lo amaba.

Se encamino con pasos lentos a la ventana arrojando el periódico casi destrozado al suelo… no podía creer que ella estuviera a punto de casarse…. Sin proponérselo, las palabras salieron desde lo más profundo de su corazón donde se encontraban escondidas…..

-"Porque?, porque, debo aceptar que te he perdido, me duele tanto dejarte ser feliz, preferiría morir antes que saberte de otro, quizá soy egoísta, pero no puedo aceptar que pertenezcas a nadie así como yo no puedo pertenecer a otra …. Jamás, mi peor castigo por vivir me ha sido dado y ese es estar lejos de ti,…. Pero ahora el destino quiere obligarme a olvidarte, a dejar a un lado mis esperanzas de volver a tenerte,… pero no quiero, no puedo,… no puedo….-

La voz se había quebrado por completo y un nudo de amargo y doloroso llanto bloqueaba su garganta, sintiendo que ya no tenia fuerzas, apoyo sus manos en el marco de la ventana abierta, el viento que soplaba era frio…. Helado, los días de invierno siempre eran los peores para el….

-Como fue que te perdí mi amor?,…. Como pude permitir que te separaras de mi?...me merezco tu olvido, merezco tu desprecio por haber sido tan estúpido e inmaduro al preferir cumplir con el deber hacia otra que nunca será nada mas que una responsabilidad para mi, y dejar que la razón de mi vida que eres y siempre serás tu, se alejara… Aun así….no me olvides….. te ruego, te suplico que no me esclavices a tu olvido…. Porque eso seria morir…. Aun si huyera para tratar de encontrar un refugio a mi dolor…. Seria imposible… porque a donde fuera, a cualquier rincón lejano y perdido del mundo entero… tú estarías conmigo…. Porque te llevo dentro de mi, en cada gota de sangre y en cada poro de mi piel…..

-Tú has sido el amor, tus gestos, tu voz, tu corazón…. Los hice míos, los hice míos, solo míos…. Porque me dejaste ir , porque no me dejaste encontrar la manera de hacerte feliz… hubiera dedicado cada segundo de mi existir para lograrlo….sin ti, sin ti me siento perdido en la obscuridad y el dolor de tu ausencia me mata a cada segundo….-

No logrando sostener mas el peso de su sufrimiento cayo de rodillas sobre la fría alfombra que ya se humedecía con los primeros copos de nieve que se colaban por la ventana, pero el no sentía nada que no fuera un profundo dolor al saber que la perdería para siempre…

-¡CANDY….. ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA….. ME ESCUCHAS?…..ESCUCHAMEEEE…..ERES Y POR SIEMPRE SERAS EL UNICO AMOR DE MI VIDAAAA, CANDICEEEEE TE AMOOOOOO!- el grito desgarrador resonaba en las vacías calles de una de las colonias mas exclusivas de la ciudad de Newyorck…

El llanto ya había vencido a la resistencia y ahora las mejillas de Terry estaban cubiertas por lagrimas que rodaban sin cesar hasta caer y morir en el suelo, el, perdido como estaba en su dolor… no noto la presencia de la mujer que a sus espaldas había escuchado cada palabra, cada letra de aquel monologo que el había mantenido, y sus ojos también se habían convertido en dos pequeños ríos de agua salada….no pudo contenerse y obligo a su voz quebrada por el llanto a salir de su garganta…

-Yo también te amo…..-Fue casi un susurro, pero la inconfundible voz… fue lo que atrajo de golpe la mirada sorprendida del joven que agonizaba frente a ella….

Con movimientos Lentos, como hipnotizado por aquel par de ojos verde esmeralda que humedecidos se mantenían fijos en los de el…Terrece se incorporo del suelo que el ya consideraba seria su tumba…. No quería estropear su sueño hablando, tenia miedo que cualquier sonido rompiera la magia que le brindaba aquella alucinación… pero fue la voz de aquella anhelada mujer de risos color del oro y labios de rosa los que lo convencieron de que no estaba en el mas haya…

-No…pude, no pude mentirme a mi misma… Terry…. Yo….

Las palabras fueron ahogadas por unos labios que devoraban los de ella con desesperación pero tan llenos de amor y de ternura que hacían imposible saber que dominaba mas… no logrando resistirse, dejo que fuera el quien volviera a marcarla como suya por medio de aquella caricia que solo había recibido una vez en su vida….en un pasado muy lejano cerca de un lago escoses….. El mundo volvió a desaparecer en ese momento, sus cuerpos no podían estar mas unidos…hasta el aire se sentía obligado a no separarlos mas….

-Bueno supongo que así tenia que ser…. Ese par si que me han hecho ver mi suerte…. Esa hermana mía es única, No fue fácil cancelar una boda un día antes de realizarse después de haber sido preparada con casi un año de anticipación….. Ahora es seguro que la Tía me condena a un sermón de varias horas por haber raptado a la novia y convencer al novio de que ella no era para el….- Alberth se quejaba ante una Eleonor que tomada de su brazo sonreía comprendiendo a que se refería aquel apuesto rubio.

Los dos observaban desde el pasillo frente a la recamara de Terrece, como ese par de rebeldes enamorados no se habían a un asfixiado y seguían unidos en una caricia que parecía eterna… dándoles un poco mas de intimidad, se alejaron silenciosamente…. Ya después habría suficiente tiempo para hablar….. y por supuesto preparar otra boda…

* * *

Que les parecio?... espero les aya gustado... quiza alguna o todas diran que fue muy dramatico...:(, pero recordemos que Terricito siempre ha sido muy intenso a cuanto sus sentimientos (nomas recordar como ayudo a Candy a olvidarse de Anthony y me pongo chinita, o como saco su coraje contra Eleonor la pobre obeja a ala cual llamo como su madre solo por el intenso rencor que sentia... de acuerdo?), bueno pues ojala hayan disfrutado un pco como yo lo hise al escuchar la cancin de Camilo Sesto " el amor de mi vida", que fu la fuente de inspiracin para este fic... siempre me parecio que es una canion en la cual el hombre que laprotagoniza sufre demasiado... despues de tanta palabra, agradezco su tiempo y gracias mil si aunme recuerdan... nos seguimos leyendo...

**Akirem**


End file.
